1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electroplating apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an electroplating apparatus that electrochemically deposits plated metal on a plating portion of a processed product having a supported face portion above the plating portion and the center of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electroplating, partial plating to deposit metal on a partial range is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-93292 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2010-43292. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-93292, a plurality of processed products is simultaneously hung on cathodic bar electrodes, and the position of the processed products is maintained so that only the plating range is soaked in electrolyte.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2010-43292, plating is carried out by coating a processed product with a self-assembled film that constitutes an insulating layer on a conductive substrate subject to plating, then continuously carrying in the electrolyte. In this case, only a portion other than the self-assembled film is plated.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 62-141072 discloses an electroplating apparatus, wherein a cylindrical plated object is guided in electrolyte. In this case, the plated object is loaded on rails, and a pin moving on an endless track is inserted in grooves of the rails through the cylinder of the object. The rails have electrodes to contact the plated object thereon. Instead of the pin, a hook can be used.